


Here for Each other, Always

by TC916



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sad and Sweet, mentions of 6/12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC916/pseuds/TC916
Summary: “Is that all you planned on doing today, staying in bed watching Disney movies?”We all need a little comfort now and then.





	Here for Each other, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “Disney movies all day? I’m in.” I'm pretty sure I saw it on tumblr.

When Bobby stepped into the dorm around lunch time, he was met with silence. This wasn’t unusual, at least these last few months. It was impossible not to feel Hanbin's absence. Sadness seemed to be embedded into everything now. Being in the dorms felt suffocating, a constant reminder of how little control they actually had. They still talked and laughed of course, but it always felt subdued when one of them was missing. His own feelings seemed to be a swirling twister of rage and devastation he was barely able to contain. They all looked for ways to cope, his own method was escaping to his family when he could. Calling it unfair sounded childish, even to his own ears, but there was no other way to explain how they all felt. They knew they deserved better. Fortunately, the seven of them always had each other to lean on when the universe decided to shit on them. It was this thought that took Bobby straight from the front door to Jinhwan’s room. 

Dealing with Jinhwan under normal circumstances was tricky, let alone now when everything was pure shit. He was moody even on his best days and believed showing any of them what he truly felt made him weak. Jinhwan took the title of hyung too seriously, caring for himself only after everyone else was settled. Bobby had learned over the years how to read him and did his best to give his hyung what he needed. While everyone in the group had unbreakable bonds with each other, there was something special to what he and Jinhwan shared. Bobby glanced down at his phone again to read the text Donghyuk had sent him. He dropped everything he had planned to return to the dorms because of the message. 

_Jinani-hyung hasn't left his room. Have you talked to him today? _

Bobby knew this wasn't abnormal behavior. Jinhwan had admitted publicly often enough that he sat in his room and cried sometimes. He liked being alone, especially when his emotions overflowed. Bobby decided this was likely one of the times that Jinhwan needed someone to push back. He needed comfort but he wouldn't ask for it. Bobby leaned so close to the door his face was lightly pressed against it before knocking gently three times. Unsurprisingly, he didn't get an answer. Taking a deep breath he slowly cracked the door open and peeked inside. 

The curtains were closed but enough light streamed through to bathe the room in muted red. His small hyung laid in the middle of his big bed wrapped up in a navy blanket. No part of his body was visible aside from his face and a bit of hair illuminated by his phone. It was times like this that Bobby imagined himself as the hyung instead. He loved teasing his Nani-hyung, it never failed to put a smile on his face. A part of him wanted to simply appreciate their size difference, though. He wanted to talk about how small and cute his hyung was without fear of being punched in the face by tiny fists. Bobby knew Jinhwan felt similar but it was only rare times like this one that they allowed each other that freedom. 

“Jiwon? I thought you were staying with your family?” Nani asked without making eye contact, his voice slightly hoarse.

Bobby closed the door softly before he crossed the room and climbed behind one of the few people important enough for him to cancel plans with his family.

“I missed you baby.” Bobby said with a cheeky smile on his face.

He wrapped an arm around Jinhwan’s waist, pulling the smaller body flush against his own before cocooning them in the fluffy blanket. The only fight Jinhwan put up to his new predicament was to fidget until Bobby let him turn around. All of the tension left Jinhwan as he wrapped his body around Bobby’s like an octopus and pushed his face into the taller boys neck. For awhile, the only sound in the room was their breathing.

“I missed you too, Jiwon.” Nani whispered into the underside of his jaw before leaving a small kiss. 

“What were you doing before I came in?”

Nani turned slightly reaching for his phone before holding it up for Bobby to see. “Watching The Incredibles.” 

“Is that all you planned on doing today, staying in bed watching Disney movies?” Bobby asked.

“I didn't really feel like doing anything else.”

Bobby kissed Jinhwan’s forehead before he manhandled the smaller body to face away from him again, then slung an arm over his waist. For just a moment he held Jinhwan’s body tightly against his own before relaxing his hold. Spending the day in bed watching Disney movies wouldn't solve any of the problems they had yet to face. It wouldn’t give them back what they were missing. What it would do was give them the chance to comfort each other. Bobby would never pass that up, especially when Jinhwan was the one who needed it. 

He kissed the top of his Nani's head before he propped up the phone and pressed play. “Okay baby, I’m in but I get to pick the next one.”


End file.
